


Beggars Can Be Choosers (But There's Only One Choice)

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [25]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Banter, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bratting, Chastity Device, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Cock Worship, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, no beta we did like glenn, reference to 4pm dick flattening meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "If you can take all of this down your throat and give me three detailed, distinct reasons as to why you liked it," he grinned, "maybe, just maybe, I'll consider taking that off and letting you come."Her expression contorted into something between angry, shocked, and aroused, with little tears threatening to spill from the corners of her eyes."Or, choosing to spend more time with that friend of yours is always an option~"A.K.A. LysiClaude, maledom, chastity belt, sex toys, edging
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Beggars Can Be Choosers (But There's Only One Choice)

"I can't believe you actually made me do this, Claude...!"

He laughed as she fidgeted around in the purple chastity belt, specially designed to have a dildo screwed inside-- specifically, the wooden one she frequently used.

"Why? Wasn't it nice, having a little friend to accompany you throughout the day? You said you liked that fake dick better than mine, anyway~"

"I-I never said that!"

"Details, details," he hummed, before attaching clamps on both of her nipples and spinning her around, taking some rope to fold and tie her forearms together behind her back. "At any rate, I do think this is a good opportunity to, ah, check your loyalties, so to speak."

He knocked her down to her knees and grabbed a handful of hair to bring her face right up against his cock. 

"If you can take all of this down your throat and give me three detailed, distinct reasons as to why you liked it," he grinned, "maybe, just maybe, I'll consider taking that off and letting you come."

Her expression contorted into something between angry, shocked, and aroused, with little tears threatening to spill from the corners of her eyes.

"Or, choosing to spend more time with that friend of yours is always an option~"

She immediately began licking, starting around the middle of his shaft instead of the tip like she usually did, too desperate to act proud or methodical. It still felt great, of course-- there was nothing like having the best mage in the army slobbering over every inch of his cock in preparation to take it down her throat, even though her sensitive gag reflex would no doubt make her choke on it. 

"Mmhm..."

At some point, she even dipped her head lower to suck on his balls, perhaps in hopes that would earn her extra points. (It worked, even though he kept a steady expression while watching her bob her head back and forth.)

"That's enough preparation," he grabbed the back of her head with both hands, "time for the main course."

Angling his cock downwards, he began pulling her head onto it, feeling the small moans from her throat while she squeezed her eyes shut and scrunched her eyebrows. 

"Too much for you, princess? Is deepthroating the Alliance leader's cock giving you some difficulties? That's okay, we can't be perfect at everyth-- fuck!"

She took it in all the way with an indignant, muffled "Hmph!" upon hearing the taunt-- but it did indeed seem to be too much for her, as her eyes widened and her vocal cords vibrated with panicked noises, adding more stimulation along with the tightness and heat. 

He drew his hips back and watched as she coughed with teardrops running down her face.

"Good girl. How did you like it?"

"Ah, it, it's good," she sputtered out, "Claude, I need to--"

"I know, I know," he whispered, petting her hair. "But first you gotta give me three reasons. I take that off on the first one, put this in you on the second, and let you come on the third "

"...Gods, you're awful."

Raising an eyebrow, he stepped back and sat on the bed, lazily stroking his shaft, slick with her spit. 

"Sheesh, I was at least going to give you plenty of time to come up with them, but now, it looks like you'll have to hurry up and say it before I come on my own!"

"Claude, I swear to the goddess-- !!"

She attempted to stand up and step forward, but didn't get far before falling back down with shaking thighs.

"You think I won't?" he chuckled. "Watching you stumble around like that, it makes for excellent masturbation material, you know, I can definitely--"

"Fine, fine! I," she began, drool coming out of the corner of her mouth, "I like, um, choking on your cock because-- because it's long and thick and makes me, ngh, think of how good it would feel inside!"

"Inside where? You have to be specific with these things, Lys~"

"Inside," she watched as he picked up the pace, "inside my cunt, Claude, I need it there...!"

He stopped stroking to help her up, drag her onto the bed, and get the key to unlock the chastity belt, making sure to slide it down as slowly as possible, before unscrewing the wooden dildo and putting it against her lips. She began cleaning her own slick off of it without having to be told, eyes roaming between his face and cock all along. 

"Good job," he hummed. "Another good reason and I put it in-- but can you really top the first one? It was a pretty strong way to start off, after all!"

Her eyes spun around, showing the strain of attempting to think while being so desperately horny that she was rubbing her thighs and humping the air in hope of relief. 

"I...also like it because, ah, it reminds me that I'm not in control, that you can use me for whatever you want, and that I'm here to, to, serve you...! There, is that good enough?!"

He answered by sliding her onto his lap and slamming her down onto his cock, wrapping one arm around her waist to stop her from moving on her own. His other hand groped at her small breasts, feeling her chest rise up and down in heavy pants and occasionally pulling on the nipple clamps.

"One more," he whispered into her ear, "one more and you can come."

"Can't you just," she turned her head and glared at him with clenched teeth, "I already told you that I like your dick and that I want to be used, so do that already!"

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her.

"Figure out a way to put that in a nice way like a good girl should, and you won't have to walk away with out an orgasm even after getting to feel my cock inside~"

She squeaked and squeezed even tighter, as if that could stop him from doing just that.

"I-- the last reason I liked it is..." she trailed off hesitantly.

"Yes?" he pulled on one of the nipple clamps, hard, "That is?"

In the next second, he could practically hear her last sense of restraint and pride snap. 

"...Because I'm, ngh, a cumdump and a slut for you, you annoying, conniving, smug bastard!!"

He pressed and rubbed on her clit right after ripping both nipple clamps off, still keeping one arm around her waist to stop her from moving as she squealed and spasmed into a long orgasm. 

She slumped over afterwards, feeling like a limp rag doll-- and never being the one to let opportunities go unused, he took this one to flip her body onto the mattress, face down and ass up. Noticing the extra dildo over on the bed, he picked it up and rubbed it along her dripping cunt for lubrication, before slowly pushing it in her ass as she moaned and shivered.

He took one last moment to admire the view, then positioned himself along her slit, slowly rubbing his precum along it--

"O-oh, gods..."

\--then slammed the whole length in with a grunt, adjusting his position so that he was practically mounting her as animals would during mating-- quite appropriate for the lovely bitch in heat she was reduced to at the moment, he thought. 

He began thrusting at a medium-slow pace, breathing rough and wanting nothing more than to lose control and savor the tight, wet walls massaging his length for all it was worth, but still restrained himself-- because there was one last thing he wanted to hear from his normally restrained lover.

"C-Claude, ah," he heard her sob between the regular schlicks and smacks, "harder--"

"Harder what?" he asked, pulling on her her hair, feeling her wobble from her inability to balance with her arms tied behind her back. "If you're asking me to edge you harder, I'm always glad to do that!"

"N-no, I mean, fuck me harder!" she yelped, in an alarmed tone. "Use me, dammit, use me as a cocksleeve and come in me, as many times as you want!!"

"What's the magic word~?"

She didn't even hesitate to yell it out now.

"Please-- !!!"

There was no way he could turn down such a nice request.

\---

"Gods, I had no idea having my arms tied back could get that tiring," she muttered, snuggling closer and hugging him. 

"We did do it for longer than usual, didn't we," he said, kissing her.

"...I didn't even know you could go that many rounds," she huffed, then rubbed one of her legs against his. "Know that it's your fault if I have a hard time with training tomorrow."

"Hey, you're the one who asked me to, quote, use you as a cocksleeve and--"

A palm flew over to cover his mouth, so he kissed it before taking it in his hands. 

"Okay, okay, I get it, no teasing over dirty talk," he chuckled and glanced down at the sheets, quite satisfied with himself at how much cum spilled from her holes, both gaping until a few moments ago. "But I can always lick you better, if you'd like."

"A-are you planning to kill me?!"

"Maybe? I mean, there are worse ways to die than from multiple orgasms."

She sighed and interwined her fingers with his. 

"I swear, one of these days, you're going to pay severely for that smart mouth of yours."

"Don't mind as long as I'm paying up to you," he winked. "Bring on the daily dick flattening!"

"I told you, I'm not going to do that!!"

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)
> 
> Headcanon that Claude would unironically be into dick flattening.


End file.
